1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication device, an information display device and a communication method and a storage medium having a program for downloading work data to the information display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, there has been implemented a system in which a teacher appropriately inputs data on desired educational content to an information display device such as a graphing calculator having relatively large memory, thereby saving the educational content data as work data, and backs up the work data to a personal computer (PC), and students download the work data backed up to the PC with their graphing calculators and use the work data.
In a case where an electronic device (scientific calculator) of the related art has a RAM retaining a data group processable in the electronic device, if a communication connection is established between the electronic device and an external device (a general-purpose PC), the electronic device converts the data group into a file processable in the external device, and stores the file in a storage. Thereafter, if the communication connection is cut off, the electronic device converts the file stored in the storage into the data group, and stores the data group in the RAM. A technology for making it possible to easily process information which is handled in an electronic device in an external device as described above has been considered (see JP-B-5488104 for instance).
In information display devices such as graphing calculators having relatively large memories, it is also possible to read and use work data while keeping other input work data.
However, in some types of information display devices having limited memories, unless input work data is deleted, it is not possible to store and use other work data.
The present invention was made in view of the above-described problem, and an object of the present invention is to provide a communication device, an information display device, a communication method, and so on for making it possible for the information display device to appropriately store input work data and use new work data even if the information display device has limited memory.